Project summary: The objective is to plan a Clinical Translational Research Center (CTRC) that serves as the epicenter for basic, translational and clinical investigators, clinical practices, students, hospitals, public and private organizations and commercial enterprises to interact with each other, develop relationships, and collaborate on translational and clinical research and education in new and integrated ways. Michigan State's four health colleges have established relationships with each other and with multiple other colleges, units and disciplines. They conduct teaching and research in community hospitals. A CTRC would provide time and resources to establish a formal CTRC. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific aims: 1. Engage in an intentional and well thought-out planning process that will ultimately result in a successful CTRC; 2. Engage in a planning process in which all participating units and community partners are actively involved in the development of a CTRC, including a representative from each community campus, community providers, MSU extension, MSU Outreach and Engagement, and students; 3. Develop plans for an educational core of the CTRC that establishes a distinct clinical translational degree and/or certificate program to educate and train junior investigators, students, residents, post-doctoral fellows and clinicians in clinical translational research by integrating them into every aspect of research and administration of the CTRC; 4. Develop a plan for the Governance and Administration of the CTRC; 5.Develop a plan for the evaluation of a Clinical Translational Science Unit at Michigan State University; 6.Develop a plan to integrate with other CTRC's awarded by the NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable] Method: year-long planning, assisted by expert advisor, achieving the specific aims. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: The CTRC will promote a dramatic increase in clinical and translational research, conducted in far more efficiently, resulting in knowledge more quickly translated into clinical care, and training the next generation of clinical translational researchers to assure that better treatments continue to reach the public. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]